


Domesticity

by sinstralpride



Category: Jumper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinstralpride/pseuds/sinstralpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin doesn't need or want a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

_‘Well this is awkward.’ _Griffin thought. _‘I just had to fucking stumble into some elaborate trap laid by some up-and-coming Paladin, trying to prove himself. Well at least the bloody prick is dead.’_ Grim satisfaction colored his thoughts._ ‘But what do I get out of it? A broken leg and a babysitter.’ _Shifting uncomfortably, he thought about David’s smothering habits.

 

=======

 

Once the wild brawl had been over, Griffin was left leaning on a large rock in the desert in Nevada somewhere, nearly blinded by the pain. David’s concern hadn’t truly been appreciated at the time.

 

“Griffin? Are you ok? Maybe we should get you to a doctor.” His voice was distant and fuzzy.

 

“I don’t need a doctor.” He mumbled before the world became to dim.

 

When he came to, he was laying on a familiar exam table, staring at an equally familiar water-stained ceiling. _‘Dr. Uriarte’s office.’ _

 

After a great deal of fussing on both his and David’s parts, with a chuckling doctor looking on, they had settled on a walking cast, since they never knew when they might be able to return. It was too dangerous to come to the doctor when they really didn’t need to.

 

Then was the nearly impossible task of convincing David that he didn’t need him to stay at his lair and take care of him.

 

“You can’t just hobble around the lair, trying to do everything yourself. Dr. Uriarte said that just because it’s a walking cast doesn’t mean you can walk on it yet!”

 

“So bloody what? I’ll just jump where I need to go! I don’t need a bloody ponce like you watching my every move!”

 

========

 

The argument had ended with Griffin agreeing to let David stay and help for the first week or so, just until he was able to walk on his leg with any amount of reliability.

 

That was 3 weeks ago.

 

Griffin hadn’t counted on how stubborn David could be when he felt the need.

 

So here he was, lounging on his couch while David puttered in the section of the lair that passed for the kitchen. _‘He is just so… infuriating. And pushy.’ _Griffin wasn’t about to get soft on David just because he was making him lunch, or because these past 3 weeks had drawn them closer together. _‘Has the common sense of a hedgehog.’ _He grumbled to himself, not noticing that his insults had lost their edge, or that he wasn’t even trying very hard to get David to leave anymore.

 

“Griffin, I made you a sandwich.” David casually informed him, setting a plate on the tv tray that sat nearby for just such a reason. “I’ll be right back with the rest.” And he jumped away.

 

Skeptically, Griffin examined the sandwich, as was please to find a ham and turkey melt with provolone and that cranberry spread he liked. _‘My favorite!’ _He tucked in happily, all annoyance at David fading quickly.

 

As he ate, he heard David return. Watching with interest, he noted the other items that David sat on the tray. Ramune, cheetos, and a little glass jar or ginger.

 

“Crystallized ginger!” he exclaimed, hands reaching eagerly for his favorite treat.

 

“I’ve go to run a few errands all right? I’ll be back as soon as I can, just stay out of trouble while I’m gone.” David distractedly leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and jumped away.

 

Stunned, Griffin just sat there, jar of ginger in his hand.

 

_‘Maybe letting him take care of me isn’t all that bad.’_ He grinned and opened the jar.


End file.
